THE DISASTER
by sasleggolas
Summary: It was the day of Aragorn and Arwens wedding and everything was perfect. Wasn't it? A/L SLASH (New Chapter Up.) Co-written with Silver Lightning.
1. Default Chapter

This is an au set at the end of `The Return of King' when Aragorn and Arwen are getting married. Eventual A/L slash R+R if you want me to continue.  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
None of theses characters belong to me they all belong to the master genius Tolkien  
  
DISASTER  
  
PROLOGUE   
  
THE WEDDING  
  
"Dad, stop fussing, the dress and the veil are sitting perfectly," said Arwen in an exasperated voice but there was a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Sorry I just want everything to be perfect on my baby's big day. Right ready."  
  
Arwen entered the church leaning on Elrond's arm to the strain of the Wedding March moving towards her true love Aragorn.  
  
Everyone form the Fellowship was there all except for Legolas, looking forward to Aragorn's and Arwen's marriage (Merry and Pippin couldn't wait to get to the eating part).  
  
As Aragorn stood at the altar he couldn't help feeling sad and hurt that Legolas was there to witness his special moment. But his thoughts were banished as Arwen joined him. The priest began the service. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today ................................... Now if anyone here knows why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest was about to continue when  
  
BANG the church doors flew open and there stood Legolas.  
  
"STOP. HOLD EVERYTHING," he yelled as he marched down the aisle.  
  
Thats it for now folks. Hopefully I will have more up soon. 


	2. Chapter 1: Wedding dresses and Memories

Title: The Disaster.   
Chapter 1.  
Author: Silver Lightning.(Read Author's Notes for explanation)  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Tolkien, who if he knew what I was doing to them, would rise from his grave and come and kill me.  
Authors Notes: MUST READ!! OK. Here's the deal. Both sasleggolas and myself (Silver Lightning) are writing this story. She just forgot to any authors notes to explain that at the start. We'll be writing alternate chapters of the story and co-writing some of the others. My part starts slightly differently from the end of hers as you will soon see. Also a sap warning, it wasn't supposed to be but it became... well you'll see.. Happy reading my fellow fanficians!   
OhYeah!  
WARNING: This story contains Aragorn/Legolas SLASH. If you do not like this then: a) Tough cookies. and b) GO AWAY!   
Rating: PG-13 (Ithink that's OK. If you think it should be stronger then tell me in a reveiw OK?)  
Yet again I say. ENJOY!  
  
*************  
"HOLD EVERYTHING!" Those words echoed around the hall. Everyone turned towards the back of the hall and their jaws all dropped in shock and horror.  
  
There, standing just inside the doors, wearing a long, ivory coloured, silk and lace dress, and their hair up in an intricately braided bun, was Legolas!  
  
Aragorn, who was standing next to Arwen (who it has to be said was in tears (of rage) because Legolas was spioling her'special day' (everybody say AWW!)) , his jaw had dropped along with the rest, although for a very different reason.  
He was thinking how well that silk clung to Legolas' toned chest, and how it skimmed over his belly and only started to cling again around his thighs, leaving certain parts to the imagination, and making Aragorn wish that the dress was slightly smaller on Legolas and that his own trousers were slightly larger.  
He also realised just how the ivory colour made Legolas' skin seem to glow silver, as if in the moonlight, and made his hair seen like pure gold. It reminded him of how he'd looked the last time he'd seen him, the last time that they'd been together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been in the palace garden, two nights earlier. The night had been cloudless and the stars were shining bright, seeming to give more light than the full moon, that was hanging above the lovers, in the dark, silver studded velvet of the sky.  
  
If anyone, guardsman, servant or guest, had went through the garden as a shortcut, then explanations and confrontations, could not have been avoided. Luckily for the couple, the only ones who saw their meeting were the heavens, who were unable to do anything but listen and watch, as the world and the lives on it rushed by, hurried and short.  
  
Legolas was in his Beloved's arms, his long, pale, blonde hair falling over Aragorn's dark cloak, as if a shaft of moonlight against the dark sky, itself.  
Aragorn was holding him close, as if to imprint the feeling of Legolas in his arms forever. Of this Legolas had no problem, he did not wish to leave this have of safety, that was Aragorn. The night was still and peaceful, and he was in his soulmate's arms, he should be as calm as the night himself, yet...  
"Are you sure you have to do this?"   
Aragorn sighed, he had already heard this question several times, since he jad told Legolas of his betrothal to Lady Arwen, over a month before. He could understand Legolas' feelings about this and his wish that it wasn't so, for he also wished as such. But wishes were not always possible, and this had to happen. He kissed his lover's shoulder before he answered. "Yes,Love. You know that as well as I. I am King and therefore I need both a wife and an heir. It is expected, and if my rule is to be safe, then it must be so."  
Legolas turned in the circle of his arms, and looked deep into his eyes, with those deep, leaf-green pools, which had given the other half of Aragorn's soul his name."I know, and I know that you have explained this to me many times, and I understand, truly I do. I realise that I'm behaving like a young and naive mortal, but I just can't help but think..." Here Legolas dropped both his sentence and his eyes.  
  
"Think what? Lovely, can't help but think what?" Aragorn's mind was racing, he knew what it might be but...no. Legolas seriously think that, could he? Legolas glaced up,"Have you fallen in love with her, and just don't want to break my heart, until after the wedding?"   
He did, he seriously thought that..."NO! No, my love. I do care about Arwen, if I di not then I would not marry her. But love? Legolas the feelings I have for Arwen, are nothing compared to what I feel for you! For her I feel affection and she is a dear friend, and I enjoy her company.  
But when I'm with you, I feel complete. As if I am only half of all I truly am every secon that I'm without you. When I'm with you, I feel as if the stars could fall from the sky and the oceans could sweep through the forests and I wouldn't care, because I'm with you."  
Aragorn leant in and tenderly swept his lips across the sweet, elven mouth. He took a deep, shuddering breath and continued,once again looking into eyes the colour of the very forest, that the fair creature came from.  
"And when I kiss you, it's as if a fire has arose in my chest that only your lips can quench, and yet those same lips make the fire burn brighter, and my love for you, seem more tangible every time they touch my own."  
  
The look on the fair, elven face of his lover was almost indescribable. It was as if the sun had risen and yet was still surrounded by the silver and radiant beauty of the moon. Legolas reached up and caressed Aragorn's rough cheek, tenderly, before twining his hands through the man's hair and pulling him into a mind-shattering, exquisitely passionate kiss. Their hearts were beating in sync and their bodies were melded together, light against dark, immortal against mortal, as if they were one being of eternal, passionate flame.  
  
When they finally parted, they whispered those hallowed words, "I love you." Legolas sighed,"Thank you." Confused, Aragorn asked, "For what?"  
"For showing me that you feel the same for me as I feel for you. You're right, I was foolish to think that you didn't. It doesn't mean that I like the idea of your marriage any better, but.. I can handle it." "Thank you." whispered Aragorn. A comfortable silence fell which Legolas soon broke.  
  
"Tell you what, if I show up on the 'big' day in a wedding dress, will you marry me instead?" Aragorn laughed along with Legolas, and the melodious sound, was almost wedding peals itself.  
"If you do that, then I doubt I would be able to stop myself," Aragorn murmered once the laughter had left. "You, my dear Elf can make anything look good, even a wedding dress."  
"I'll have to remember that comment and put it to the test sometime." "You do that." were the last words Aragorn said before once more sealing his lips over the elf's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn shook his head to clear it of the memories of the night before last, and found Legolas still standing there, one hand now on his silk-clad hip, and a smirk and a raised eyebrow pasted on his angelic face.  
Then the vision in white, opened his perfectly shaped mouth and uttered the words, "Well, Beloved. What do you think?"  
  
  
***************************  
TBC SOON.  
Please review.  
*************************** 


End file.
